Don't Give Up Hope
by DoubleBinConnecticut
Summary: Spoilers for (Episode 3x02 - Stay). Duke smiled, as he felt Audrey snuggle more into his warm and safe embrace. He would let her be the one to stop the hug. Until then, he would enjoy every minute of Audrey being in his arms.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Spoilers for (Episode 3x02 also events from 3x01 mentioned). I'm not an Audrey/Duke fan. But, there have been some great emotional scenes between them already. And, the Season just started. This is based on the scene when Duke tells Audrey about what 'The Hunter' really is. Only I expanded on that scene a little.**

Duke sat on the small bench, near the bottom of the stairs leading to Audrey's deck. Staring into space and, lost in his thoughts. About what he had discovered earlier that afternoon. Thanks to an old copy of the Haven Herald. The Hunter….He now knew who, or rather what it actually was.

Duke knew he had to tell Audrey. But, how could he? Knowing what was going to happen to her, wasn't easy for him. She was the only woman in his life that, he couldn't leave or never forget. She wasn't just beautiful inside and out. But, smart, sassy, sexy, caring and so much more.

She was the only person in this godforsaken town, who never gave up on him. Even when they found the page in his Father's journal, demanding that he kill her. She still trusted him. She believed him when he said, that he would never hurt her. He'd take his own life before, he even thought of hurting her.

Duke knew he was a changed man, since Audrey came into his life. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have taking over ownership of the Grey Gull. He would do anything for her. He had helped her with 'Troubled' cases many times, sometimes willingly. But, she had done the impossible. Getting him and Nathan, to actually tolerated and work together. Audrey had both of them wrapped around her fingers, from the moment they met her.

And, he wasn't going to let the woman he loved go without a fight. Duke shook his head slightly. He and Audrey were only friends. But, her kidnapping had caused feelings that had been dormant for months to surface. Feelings of wanting to be more than friends not, all flirting like when Audrey first arrived into town. But, a real chance for a serious relationship.

But, Audrey had made her choice. She wanted Nathan, not him. And, he respected her and her decision. Maybe part of it was he didn't think he deserved Audrey or, a woman like her. However, Duke wouldn't deny that the feelings were there.

Still, something bothered him when he called Nathan out, on being in love with Audrey. Instead, of Nathan responding like he was a potential threat by getting in his face. Telling him that Audrey was his and, to stay away from her. Nathan didn't deny or confirm it. He didn't even want to discuss it. Then, Nathan admitted to him that he could feel Audrey's touch.

Which led Duke to two reasons why Nathan avoided, answering his question. Either he only loved Audrey, because she's the only thing he can feel. Or, he wants to be sure that he wants Audrey for the amazing woman she is. Duke planned on asking Nathan that question. And, if his answer isn't option two. Then, he was going to kick Nathan's ass into unconsciousness.

The sound of footsteps above him brought, Duke back to reality. He stood up off the bench, and met Audrey at the bottom of the stairs. Audrey smiled at him. She started to explain how she was going to keep Cookie, a dog that had be involved in the 'Troubled' case yesterday. Hearing her make any future plans, even talking about keeping a dog. Hurt for Duke to hear. He needed to tell her now or, he might never be able to bring himself to tell her at all.

"I need to talk to you." He interrupted her.

"Sure." She replied, noticing how serious he sounded. However, he looked a little sad.

"If it were me I'd want to know."

"What?" She asked, concerned and a little worried.

"The Hunter…. It's not a person, it's a meteor storm. It comes out of the Orion constellation." He continued. "It hits every twenty-seven years."

"When you were Lucy, and before that when you were Sarah. The night of the Hunter meteor storm, is the night that you disappeared…both times."

"Where did I go?" She would be lying if she said she wasn't afraid. Haven was her home. The only place she felt that she belonged. She didn't want to leave Nathan and Duke.

"I don't know," Duke said, feeling a little helpless. "You just vanish." He wished he had the answer.

Hell, he wished he had the power to stop this cycle. For the 'Troubles' to, finally leave Haven forever. And, Audrey wouldn't leave with them. He wanted this not for Nathan or Himself, but for Audrey.

"When's the next one?" She asked, afraid of the answer.

"Two months." Duke replied, trying to remain strong. Knowing that Audrey may not be here, two months from now was tearing his heart apart.

"Two months?" Audrey repeated, not wanting to believe what she just was told. It was cruel but, it was the truth. And, she couldn't live in denial.

When she realized that she had been Lucy Ripley, she knew this day would eventually come. She told herself that, she would be ready to make that ultimate sacrifice. This time she wouldn't fail. She would end the 'Troubles'. There will be no more incarnations of her, returning to Haven every twenty-seven years. And, Haven would finally be free.

But, now that she knew her time was almost up. She didn't want to leave. Why was she allowed to have some sort of family, and fall in love with a wonderful man. If she would be forced to leave months later?

Audrey was brought back to reality, by the feeling of Duke pulling her into his arms. He wanted to promise her that everything would be okay. That she wouldn't vanish with the 'Troubles'. But, he wasn't going to sugar coat anything or make promises he couldn't keep. She deserved nothing but the truth.

"Forty-nine days." Duke said. "But, a lot can happen in that time."

"I believe it's different this time that, you're different this time. Because, you have something that Sarah and Lucy obviously didn't."

"What's that?" Audrey said, feeling a sudden chill run through her. More from what she learned a few minutes ago, than the weather.

"People that love you, and won't let you go without a fight." Duke smiled, as he felt Audrey snuggle more into his warm and safe embrace. He would let her be the one to stop the hug. Until then, he would enjoy every minute of Audrey being in his arms.

"I won't give you up, without a fight." His arms tighten around her, pulling her closer. Secretly, Duke knew he wasn't just referring to the meteor storm. "Just don't give up hope."

"I won't, if you won't." Audrey said, tightening her arms around him.

It was just a simple hug, an uninterrupted hug between friends. Just lending comfort to each other. But, it might be the start of their friendship turning into something more. After all, anything could happen in forty-nine days.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE #2: If you notice I left Nathan showing up out of this. I wanted this to be about Audrey/Duke only. Even though, I'm an Audrey/Nathan fan. I know there are sparks between Audrey/Duke. And, I like the emotional scenes between them. Who knows, I might warm up to them being a couple….Maybe.**


End file.
